


Just Lost in the Multiverse With You

by TheGirlWithThe555



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Romance, power mishaps, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: Shadow Monkey had wanted nothing except the death of the monk, Tripitaka and to see his brother free, but after a mishap with his powers, he finds out that his portalling power is only meant to portal one person.Shadow Monkey and Tripitaka finds themselves thrown into multiple worlds, trying to find their way back home together.Along the way, Shadow Monkey learns a lot about himself. He doesn't like bright lights, flying is amazing, he hates shellfish. And, oh yeah, Maybe Tripitaka isn't so bad after all.Maybe Tripitaka is actually kind of cool... And cute.
Relationships: Shadow Monkey/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Just Lost in the Multiverse With You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Imasuckerforships, because I know how much you love Shadow. Thank you for all of your support and also for writing such awesome stories. <3 :D
> 
> A/N: so I view Shadow as not realizing that Trip is a girl, and thinks she's a guy as her friends thought she was at first, I am going to refer to Tripitaka as the monk, or as a male, until Shadow finds out for himself.
> 
> When writing from Trip's pov, she obviously knows that she is a she and will be referring to herself as such. This will only be up until next chapter, so please bear with me. I don't know if it will be annoying or what, but I just felt it didn't seem right calling her she from Shadow's pov until he actually knows. He will refer to her as what he assumes she is, which is male.
> 
> I will also be referring to Shadow as Shadow Monkey from trips pov until Trip starts to call him Shadow. But shadow will refer to himself as just shadow.
> 
> -Note for self, as a reminder for posting corrections due to formatting:  
> ((Bold))  
> *italic*-  
> (Please don't mind this, this is just something to remind myself to take symbols out, it shouldn't affect the story as the symbols should be removed by then.)

Everything was happening so fast. Mushroom people rushed out at Sandy, Monkey, and Tripitaka. Pigsy and Gaxin we're being strangled by roots. Mycelia stood there, absolute in her decision to choose herself over the lives of innocents that were taken by demons. The world was corrupt, the universe drenched in darkness, and yet Mycelia only cared about her own selfish desires. Why wouldn't she? Everyone else did it seemed.

When he had appeared from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she thought he was a mushroom person at first. She kicked and shouted, trying to get away.

"Monkey!" She screamed out. His eyes turned to her as he blocked a blow from one of the mushroom people.  
"Tripitaka!" He called her name as he abandoned fighting Mycelia's henchmen to rush towards her.

Tripitaka felt her skin crawl when she heard her captor speak.  
"Don't worry brother, I said I would take care of it," he sounded so certain. Maybe that's why it scared her so badly. Take care of what? What could he take care of that had to do with dragging her away from her friends in the middle of a fight?

"No! Let her go!" Monkey yelled, still rushing towards them, putting one foot in front of the other as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough.

She struggled one more time, really trying to throw herself from his grasp, but his arms only clenched tighter around her, so tight that it hurt and became a little hard to breathe. He took two more steps backward and then... Everything went black.

Static flitted by her eyes, the noise of it buzzed in her ears and then... The first thing to hit her was just how cold it was. She immediately began to tremble. The landscape was so white and so bright that it burned her eyes for a moment. She rubbed at them as bits of burning cold flecks pressed against any of her uncovered skin.

"Wait, this isn't the temple," Shadow Monkey sounded confused, but she was even more baffled. Her eyes finally came into focus only for her vision to be wiped again by frosty wind that whipped into her face.

"Where—where the hell are we!?" Tripitaka asked. She turned her body around to stare at him through narrowed eyes as she held her forearms and shivered with great intensity. Shadow Monkey gazed at her for a long moment before looking around again.

~•~•~

"I—," he stood there with his mouth open, unsure of what to say. If he was honest and said he didn't know, he would seem less powerful in the monk's eyes. If he said he did know, he could not even once try getting the monk to help him figure it out. He thought to himself for a moment.

In honest, did he really need the monk? He looked him over. He took him so that he could end the monk's life. Why should he wait around? How could some mortal possibly help him? He took a step forward, his eyes becoming murderous.

The monk took a step back, looking at him as he still shivered from the cold.  
"Does it matter mortal? This is the place you die," he muttered. The monk narrowed his eyes and shook his head.  
"You're sick," the monk muttered. Shadow shook his head.

"No, I'm free, and soon enough, my brother will be too," he said. The monk gazed at him for one more moment before he made a sudden turn and took off, breaking into a run as fast as he could, although he seemed to stumble over the heavy snow that flooded the terrain.

Shadow tsked and shook his head and went to use his powers to teleport in front of the monk, but it didn't work. He tried again and again and then once more. His eyes narrowed. Why were his powers failing him? He tried to teleport many more times once again.

He gazed at one of his hands. He looked up, trying to scour the white landscape. He already lost sight of the monk. He closed his eyes, frustration running through his mind. He should have just given chase. He shouldn't have tried to teleport the other nineteen times.

Then, as if by miracle, the monk's voice sounded out in a scream, accompanying the howling of the wind. He smirked as he started toward where the monk had disappeared, but then he heard some sort of monstrous yowl. He halted for only a moment. His teleportation powers weren't working, but based on that noise, he hoped that his other powers still worked.

He pressed forward once again, and when he reached the monk, a monstrously giant man-like monster with white fur and a snout for a mouth and nose held his captive up by a leg. The monk was upside down, screaming in panic.

The monster shouted again, taking sight of him. The giant with matted white hair and monstrous yellowing teeth threw the monk, making his head hit against a rock. Shadow cast a look at him to see blood dripping down the monk's face and staining the snow red in tiny little splotches.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and withdrew his staff from his hair. It grew in size within his hands and when it reached its full length, he pointed it at the monster.

"Hey! That monk is mine to kill!" He let out before rushing forward. How rude to take someone else's kill. Yet, when he gazed at the monk and watched the blood that left his body... Shadow swallowed. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

He banged his staff at the monster, but it barely seemed to phase it. It snatched him right up and threw him too, and he landed right next to the monk. He looked the monk over before growling and getting back up onto his feet. He turned to the monster once again, annoyance clear on his face. So, his powers weren't working at all... So how would he beat this thing?

"Listen," the monk muttered and Shadow gazed at him. The monk's eyes were half-lidded and he grimaced at him.  
"I think its leg is injured," the monk said in a soft tone. Shadow narrowed his eyes at him for a second before turning to look back at the monster. It screamed and beat at its chest and as it did, his eyes trailed over it. He saw what she meant. It's leg had some sort of cut and was bleeding.

"Okay, let's fight," he muttered as he went to start forward.  
"Wait," the monk said. He turned his eyes to him, annoyance creeping up. Did the monk think that he could tell him what to do as he did to his brother?

"It looked like it was guarding it's right side when you went, try faking for the left," the monk said. Shadow narrowed his eyes yet again.  
"Left and right?" What on earth did those two words mean?  
"The right, the side with the injured leg. Fake an attack to it's other side and go for it," the monk said. His eyes went from confusion to a glare.

"I'll do as I like," Shadow muttered. The monk closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"Listen, if you die, I'm dead too, okay..? So, don't be an idiot," the monk said. It only served to heat his blood once more. The monk was the idiot, not him.

The monk was terrible and atrocious and—, the monster screeched once again and then it was running for them at a strange pace and lopsided posture. Shadow shook his head. There was no more time to think now.

He went to attack the side that had the injured leg, purposely going against the monk's advice, but the monster blocked. Again and again, it didn't seem to matter, as long as he went for what she called the right, it threw him off.

The last throw was a rather violent one and he laid in the snow, staring at it with annoyance. It beat on its chest some more as it screeched once again.

He smelt blood, having taken a rather nasty hit straight to the face only a moment ago. He dragged himself back onto his feet. He supposed maybe... Just maybe, the monk might be right. He ran forward and went for the other side, making an attack and quickly going for it's leg, but it caught him by his arm and threw him yet again.

This time he landed semi-close to the monk once again.  
"Your stupid plan didn't work!" He bit out as he crawled a little closer to towards the monk. The monk glared at him.  
"If you had done it in the first place he wouldn't have expected it!" He said. Shadow glared right back.

"Well, are you going to try again?" The monk asked, his brown eyes darting towards the monster. His face began to grow worried. Shadow huffed a sigh. He didn't know what to do or how to defeat it.  
"Do you..?" He began to say and grimaced as he said it. He felt so defeated, having to ask the monk for advice.

"Have—," he bit out, clearly with great difficulty saying whatever it was that he was trying to say.  
"Any-other-ideas-to-defeat-it?" He asked so quickly that the monk couldn't even make it out.

"Um—what?" The monk asked. He stared at him rather blankly. Shadow wanted to scream in frustration. This monk! This monk was such an asshole! Such an **unhelpful** asshole!

He tried to breathe, to keep his seething from escaping his insides, but it was rather difficult.  
"Help, monk," he got out through clenched teeth.  
"If you have a plan, say it now," he said, only to look and see the monk starting at him through shocked eyes.

"And maybe I will spare your life," he added. The monk's lips pulled thinly together as he gazed at him, a seriousness to his eyes that made Shadow think that maybe he was thinking about it.

"Okay... I have one other plan, but it's dangerous," the monk muttered. Shadow's gaze deepened.

They heard the monster scream again, it was getting closer, but seemed to take it's time. It obviously thought it was playing with it's food.

"I am dangerous," Shadow said, a smirk coming onto his face. The monk gave a small nod and his eyes turned to a mountain that wasn't that far off in the distance.  
"You see that cliff up there?" The monk asked. Shadow looked to where the monk was looking and nodded.

"Okay, you get over there, you extend your staff to loosen the snow when the monster gets close enough, and then you run like hell," the monk said. Shadow narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.  
"The snow will avalanche, you can't take your time getting away," the monk explained.

Shadow tilted his head, but then nodded.  
"Well, let's go then," he said. A small chuckle left the monk's lips.  
"Go, just you, you got this," the monk said. Shadow gazed at him, a little curious, but ultimately shrugged it off,

"Alright, well then, if this works little daddy, then I'll change my mind about you," he said as he got up.  
"Wait," the monk said. Shadow looked back at him.

"My name is Tripitaka, okay?" The monk corrected and he grew confused at the look on the monk's face. His face had sadness, which showed both in his eyes and his lips. Shadow just couldn't make any sense of it.

He gazed back up at the mountain and then it hit him. The way the snow would flow, it would overrun the monk here. He looked back, wide eyes on his face.  
"You would kill yourself? Why!?" He asked. What was wrong with this mortal?

"I can't move," the monk said. Shadow narrowed his eyes once again.  
"I'm so cold, I just want to," the monk leaned back and his eyes fluttered shut. Shadow Monkey's eyes widened. Mortals... They were weak and... It was rather cold. Snow grazed around the monk's uncovered skin and his face was pale. Shadow closed his eyes and wanted to sigh, but didn't.

"Stupid monk," he muttered as he scooped the monk up in his arms and turned. The monster was still taking it's sweet time to get to them and he glared at it. The idea was okay to him, but maybe it would be easier to just run away. So he broke into a run and began on, but as soon as he felt he made a good bit of distance, the ground shook beneath him and he tripped over.

He turned his head. The monster had jumped... Really jumped, all the way to just behind him. He gulped. Maybe this monster wasn't good at closing distances, but if it could gap wherever you went, wouldn't you eventually grow too tired to get away?

He gazed back up at the mountain and then back down at the monk in his arms. He shook his head.  
"This better work or your dead, da—," the monk's face looked almost peaceful and he found himself just a little more furious. His brother wouldn't kill the monk even though the monk told him what to do.

Yet... Maybe there was more to it than that. Maybe his brother was an idiot too and couldn't defeat his opponents without his powers. His brother had told him, after they sparred for a little and his brother hadn't been able to block his force attack, he told him that he hadn't fully recovered his powers since being freed from stone.

He gazed even harder at the monk, getting back up to his feet and starting to run again. All the while, his mind went a mile a minute, much faster than even his legs. His brother said that this monk freed him. Freed him from stone. Shadow had previously thought that maybe it was to control him, just as he had been created to be a weak-minded slave, but maybe it was more than that.

Maybe the monk was just really good at knowing what to do. Maybe the monk had the eyes of a seer. Maybe the monk was a master of tactician. He had no idea. He had no idea if maybe it was something darker that his brother wasn't allowed to mention. Yet... As he gazed at the monk, closing his eyes tightly for a moment, his heart skipped a beat. He decided he didn't want to see him dead after all. He looked back up. They were nearing the mountain now.

"Who are you then? Tripitaka..." He muttered the monk's name. It sounded nice, it had a ring to it. A monk with a name like Tripitaka, surely the monk was at least a little important with an elegant sounding name like that. He shook his head.  
"I hope your ready to run like hell," he whispered when he was just under the cliff, at the bottom of the mountain. He gazed out and watched the monster leap to him.

He closed his eyes. It was now, or never. He re-situated the monk in his arms so that he could make better use of his staff.  
"Listen," the monk's voice was terribly weak and he was shocked. He thought that the monk had been completely passed out.  
"Don't shrink your staff, use it, try to vault away," the monk said. He shook his head.

"Vault?" He wondered.  
"Stab it into the ground and run and jump, and hold the top end, to make more distance," the monk breathed his words but as his mouth was near to his ear, Shadow caught every word.

He used his eyes and imagined the move. At first, it took a moment to grasp it, but then it became clear. He nodded.  
"Got it," he muttered. He sent his staff growing upwards to hit the cliff and when it made contact, sounds of ice cracking began to sound.

"Run," the monk muttered and he nodded. He didn't shrink his staff and instead began to rush forward. It was downhill from here, so picking up speed was no problem. He slowly lowered the staff to become horizontal to the ground.  
"Jump when you do it," he heard the monk and nodded again, his eyes narrowing. The monks words mingled with his thoughts, becoming a mantra inside of his head.

' _Jump when you do it, jump, jump, make sure to juno when you... Jumping,'_ the other end of his staff met the ground and he felt slight resistance and leaped up, holding his end with a death clutch.

They shot up high into the sky and he looked back to watch snow rushing down. The snow, it descended, so quickly. He realized that the snow was faster than them. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for impact as he could feel bits of snow spray upon him.

They didn't make it. They were done for. He was sure of it.  
"Well, our timing was perfect," Tripitaka murmured.  
"I thought we were both dead for sure," the monk added. Shadow slowly opened his eyes and then they became wide.

"Did you truly plan it this way, monk!?" He asked. He saw that they had gone vertical to the ground, and when the snow hit, miraculously, they had missed it by maybe three feet although his elongated staff was buried for many many feet in the snow that littered the valley, and the snow was so stiff that it held them there.

"Safe at last!" Shadow said as he began to release his staff and Tripitaka shrieked.  
"No, no, no! Don't let go!" Tripitaka stated and scrambled to tighten his own hands around the pole. Shadow tightened his hold and gave the monk a curious look.

"Why not?" He wondered.  
"The snow is loose. We could sink down and be crushed or suffocate... How many feet down do you think it goes," Tripitaka muttered as he looked at the snow. He frowned.  
"I have like thirty feet of staff in there," he said. The monk's eyes narrowed at him, but he shook it off. He didn't get why the monk's cheeks burned.

"Okay, well, I... Just need to think, of what to do next," Tripitaka said. The monk closed his eyes.  
"Well, I mean, think of something monk, because you don't look so good," Shadow said. The monk's eyes were extremely sunken, skin pale as white ash, and lips tinting blue.

"I'm trying," Tripitaka muttered, looking a little frustrated.

**"Hello out there!?"**

Shadow looked up and Tripitaka snapped his eyes open, looking a little confused. Shadow Monkey narrowed his eyes.  
"Shadow Monkey," Tripitaka said softly, his voice a mere whisper. He looked down at the monk.  
"Call out to them," the monk said and then he leaned forward, his head on Shadow's shoulder and his hands began to lose their hold on the staff. Shadow caught him with one arm and held him there, his one hand holding tightly.

"We're over here!" He yelled out.  
 **"Hello!?"**  
"Hello!!! We need help over here!" Shadow yelled out louder this time. Then, he could hear the crushing of snow and he frowned as he squinted his eyes. It was so damn bright, the whiteness of everything was a little too much to his eyes.

Then a man came into view. He was bound from head to toe in furry white clothing and gear. On his feet were strange shoes of hardened netting, or something like that. Shadow thought he looked rather ridiculous. Then his eyes turned to Tripitaka. Maybe they wore it though... Because the temperature here seemed quite harsh on mortals.

The man got closer and closer. Shadow couldn't see his face as they wore a mask with only a thin slit for the eyes over their face. He only knew it was a man by his voice.  
"You survived the avalanche?" He asked. Shadow gazed at him, annoyance crawling onto his face. Wasn't it obvious they had survived?

"Yes, now tell me, would we fall through the snow here?" He asked bluntly. He hoped that somehow the monk was wrong. The man held up his hands as if to tell him to wait. He set down a pack and began digging through it until he pulled out another pair of his strange shoes.

"I only have one extra pair," he explained. Shadow narrowed his eyes.  
"Put them on me, I can carry him," he said, referring to Tripitaka. The man came forward and began strapping them over Shadow's boots.

"Alright, and just, gently step down," the man said. Shadow slowly slid his hand down his staff until his feet gently settled against the snow.  
"There you are," the man said as he picked up his pack.

"So, demon, tell me, do you need help with your servant boy or?" The man asked. Shadow stared at him for a long moment. He repositioned Tripitaka before grabbing at his staff with one hand and retracting what was buried into the snow. The man seemed impressed as he watched Shadow turn it into a pin and shove it into his belt strap. It would be to difficult to put his hair back up with the monk in his arms.

"I am no demon and he is no servant," Shadow said. The man was quiet for a moment.  
"He is half-frozen, yet you are not, you expect me to believe you're a mortal too?" He wondered. The words annoyed Shadow like no other, but he turned his eyes to the monk.

"We have to help him," Shadow murmured before snapping a glare at the man.  
"And I am not a demon, I'm a shadow god!" Shadow blurt the words out. The man shook his head and turned around.  
"Well, follow me and I can help your friend," he said, sounding a little confused, but he began to walk. Shadow followed.

"I do have to say though, I've never heard of a shadow god," the man said.  
"Well, it's a god, that's made from shadow, get it?" Shadow replied, still annoyed at this man's audacity to even question his godhood. Even if he was forged in shadow, he was still a god, right? If he wasn't a god... Then what was he?

"Well, I don't really know what a god is either," the man said. Shadow narrowed his eyes. Where exactly were they?  
"Tell me what this place is?" He asked. The man came to a sudden halt.

"Have you no memory, friend?" He asked. Shadow wanted to scoff, but held it back. That word again. Friend, what did that even mean? He didn't hang out with this guy, not once in his life. So how was he a friend? He wouldn't hang out with him later either, if he was given the choice.

"I remember just fine. I kidnapped this monk to—free my brother, teleported and ended up here somehow!" Shadow Monkey muttered. The guy slowly turned around. He gazed at them although Shadow could only tell by how his head leaned forward.  
"Teleported? Well... That's something else I've never heard of," he said. Shadow huffed a sigh. Had this guy been living under a rock?

The guy looked him over a moment longer before turning around and continuing on. Shadow followed him, a rather large frown on his face. Soon enough, the guy stopped and pulled off a glove. He pressed his hand against a frozen rock and strange symbols began to glow and then the ground opened up.

Shadow stared at the stairs that descended downward. The guy gestured he go in. Shadow gave him a curious look, but went, going down one step at a time. When he reached the bottom, he found himself a little amazed. It seemed to be some crazy, cavernous town.

Strange rocks glowed against the ceiling, sparkling in purples and pinks. Houses made of wood lined the walls and in the center of the town was a massive fire and many people seemed to buzz around the center, going about their way.

"Come, we can take him to our healer, Yana," he said as he pulled off his hood and mask. Shadow narrowed his eyes. He had dark blue hair and eyes to match. But... Blue wasn't a normal hair color. The thought raced through his head again. Where exactly were they?


End file.
